User blog:Gcheung28/SyFy Announces Multiple Panels and Press Rooms at SDCC 2014
Syfy has a number of interesting shows out, and they are still rolling with the success of Sharknado so it makes sense that they have multiple programming set up for Comic-Con this year! Along with Sharknado 2, Defiance, and Helix, check out what panels and press rooms SyFy will be offering attendees below! THURSDAY, JULY 24th SHARKNADO 2: THE SECOND ONE *Panel: 7:15PM-8:15PM Room 6BCF *Press Room: 5:00PM-6:15PM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Aqua Salon C **Get your chainsaws ready! A #Sharknado is about to hit the Big Apple. Join Sharknado 2: The Second One stars Ian Ziering (Fin Shepard), Tara Reid (April Wexler), Vivica A. Fox (Skye), Kari Wuhrer (Ellen Shepard Brody), Judah Friedlander (Bryan) and Director Anthony C. Ferrante as they take you into the eye of the social media and pop culture storm of the century. Get exclusive details on Syfy’s global blockbuster which will ravage nearly 90 countries this July. FRIDAY, JULY 25th DOMINION *Panel: 5:30PM-6:30PM Room 6DE *Press Room: 3:15PM-4:30PM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Aqua Room 300B **When angels wage war on humans, you can bet it’ll make for one hell of a Comic-Con panel. Join series’ stars Chris Egan (Alex Lannon), Tom Wisdom (Archangel Michael), Roxanne McKee (Claire Riesen), Alan Dale (General Riesen), Anthony Stewart Head (Senator David Whele) and Executive Producer Vaun Wilmott as they initiate you into the world of Dominion, Syfy’s all-new hit series. They’ll also share details about what goes on behind the scenes in post-apocalyptic Vega. SATURDAY, JULY 26th HELIX *Panel: 12:00PM-1:00PM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Indigo Ballroom *Press Room: 10:15AM-11:30AM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Aqua Rooms 202A/202B **Get top line security clearance for behind-the scenes secrets from Syfy’s hit show Helix. Kyra Zagorsky (Dr. Julia Walker), Mark Ghanime (Major Sergio Balleseros), Jordan Hayes (Dr. Sarah Jordan), Neil Napier (Dr. Peter Farragut) and Executive Producers Ronald D. Moore and Steven Maeda give you exclusive access to Arctic Biosystems, and divulge details about what’s in store for season two when the series returns. DEFIANCE *Panel: 1:00PM-2:00PM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Indigo Ballroom *Press Room: 2:00PM-3:15PM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Aqua Rooms 202A/202B **The explosive second season of Syfy's groundbreaking multi-platform series Defiance has kicked into gear, and nothing is as it seems. Join Grant Bowler (Nolan), Julie Benz (Amanda Rosewater), Stephanie Leonidas (Irisa), Tony Curran (Datak Tarr), Jaime Murray (Stahma Tarr), Jesse Rath (Alak Tarr) and Executive Producer Kevin Murphy as they discuss the big changes—and huge chances—their characters have taken in this dark and daring chapter of the show. ASCENSION *Panel: 3:15PM-4:15PM Room 6DE *Press Room: 4:30PM-5:45PM Hilton Bayfront Hotel, Aqua Rooms 202A/202B **In 1963, the U.S. government launched a covert space mission sending hundreds of people on a century-long voyage to find a new home for humanity. Lucky for us, three of those people were Tricia Helfer (Viondra Denninger), Brian Van Holt (Captain William Denninger) and Andrea Roth (Juliet Bryce). Join them, the rest of the cast and Executive Producer Philip Levens as they give you an exclusive look deep into space—and the mysteries that unfold there—in Syfy’s hotly anticipated event series, Ascension. That's a lot of stuff to be looking forward to! Are you going to head to any of these panels? Category:Blog posts Category:2014 Panels